Our Future Together
by AditheStorygirl
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome finally have their happily ever after once Kagome returns to the Feudal Era permanently after three years. Some life styles may change for the two, but new and exciting adventures are just ahead of tomorrow for these young lovers.
1. Chapter 1

Our Future Together: Chapter One

It was the day after she had arrived where she should have always been. The sun was rising in the west, as the cool breeze lifted bits and pieces of nature into its winds. He stood firm, watching the tiny village beneath him start to rustle as they all awoke. They moved out of their houses, one by one, and he thought from where he stood, they looked like a herd of grazing cattle coming out of a barn.

Suddenly, his eyes grew large and happy when he saw her step out of the elder priestess' house. She was dressed in a traditional miko outfit, her white kosode tucked into her hakama, tied all together in an obi. She was smiling for some reason, and watched as the elder priestess slowly came out of the hut. A younger girl by the age of maybe twelve followed the woman, her smile shining at the perfect tint with her eyes. The younger miko started to look around frantically for something, and he knew it was his curtain call. He rushed down the side of the hill he was upon, and hurriedly ran to her position. It was still so hard for him to believe that she was actually here. He walked slowly in front of her, and gazed into her ocean-like eyes. By then, he was completely hypnotized.

The day before was one never to forget, InuYasha made sure of it. Kagome had surprisingly returned to his world, and he was all of a sudden the happiest person in the whole entire world. Never had he expected any of this to happen, and for once in his life, was actually content with himself. Her scent, her eyes, her body, it was all too much for him. After a few hours of reconnecting with Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede, and Rin, InuYasha led Kagome to the infamous Goshinboku, where they spent their first night of their new life together.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked quietly after their "session".

"Hmm?" InuYasha hummed as he stroked her side.

"I'm kinda getting cold, is there somewhere I can stay at?" She said while she shivered a bit.

InuYasha pulled her closer to his chest, "What? Aren't you comfortable enough with me and my robe?" He whispered into her ear.

She giggled at the touch, "Yes, very comfortable. Just not very warm."

He whimpered a little, but sat both him and Kagome up from their spot. "I guess I can take you over to Kaede's. But I probably won't stay in there with you. Rin always tries to play with my ears and my hair while I'm asleep."

Kagome smiled at the thought. "I would like that, I mean to stay at the house, not for you to leave."

"Keh," InuYasha replied, "If she doesn't tug on 'em, I'll stay."

Kagome kissed him lightly on his nose. "I'd like that," She smiled.

After getting re-dressed, he carried her to the priestess' house and led her inside. To their surprise, Kaede was still awake, poking at her fire pit with tongs while Rin slept on a mat in the far right corner. She looked up at the couple and smiled. "Oh, so I see that you two have taken up my offer?"

InuYasha shook his head, "No, Kaede. It's already too much of a hassle for Rin to be here. We don't need to add to the trouble. Besides, we already decided to fix up that house on the hill and stay there. Kagome just needed a place with a fire to sleep tonight."

Kaede looked at Kagome, who was still shivering from the night air. "Oh, I see now. Kagome, I have your outfit ready for whenever you want to try it on. In fact, I was thinking of taking you down to the fields tomorrow afternoon to learn about medicinal herbs and ingredients. That is if you want, you two have a lot to catch up on." She winked after that comment.

Kagome smiled brightly and nodded, "The sooner I learn, the sooner I can relax too, right?" She then looked up at InuYasha, "Is it alright with you?" She asked.

He smiled down at her and nodded once. She gave him a gleaming look, and stepped onto the wood paneling of the house. She knelt beside the fire pit, her hands trying to absorb as much warmth as possible. Kaede looked up to InuYasha once more. "Are you going to stay here too, InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked over to Kagome, and gave a sigh, "As long as that worm over there doesn't mess with me." He stated flatly. At that moment, Rin shot up from her sleeping spot. "InuYasha-sama! I didn't know you arrived here! And Kagome-sama too! Are you going to stay here with us?" At that moment, InuYasha shot out the door like a bullet. Kagome got a disappointed look, then glanced over to Rin.

"Rin-chan, please don't mess with InuYasha while he's sleeping, I don't think he likes it very much." She said while trying to smile. Rin got a confused look, then began to smile. "Okay, Kagome-sama. Rin promises not to be a bother to InuYasha-sama anymore."

Kagome then got up, and accepted her outfit from Kaede. She then went into the back room to change. About ten minutes later when she came out, the fire pit was slowly dying, and Kaede and Rin had gone back to bed. She sat back down by the pit, trying to imagine the possibilities of her new life with her husband.

Husband. She liked that word. It made their relationship symbolize so much more. After everything they had gone through, all the battles with Naraku and other demons, the "sits", and the trouble with Kikyou, they had still managed to end up together. Even if they were separated for three years, Kagome knew her life was just leaving off from where it started. Those three years didn't matter at all. She was here now, with InuYasha. The hanyou she always was fated to be with. Even the boundaries of time couldn't stop their love for one another, and she was happy to be called his wife.

After a half an hour or so, InuYasha (who was hiding in the trees) noticed the fire finally die out in the small house. He then quietly crept inside and walked over to Kagome's mat by the side of one wall. He knelt down beside her and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"InuYasha," She whispered. He was surprised she wasn't asleep yet. She got up silently and crawled into his lap. She laid her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his back. He laid his chin on her head and nuzzled her closer. "What is it?" He asked quietly. She smiled as she looked up at him. "I love you, hope you know that."

He kissed her gently on her lips then brushed them down her neck, "Of course idiot, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." He breathed.

She gave him a weary look, then slowly fell into slumber as she sunk into his chest. He smiled and pecked little kisses across her head. "If only you knew Kagome, how much you mean to me, how much I wanted you here. But why would you give it all up for me? You had everything. Your family, your simple life, all those fancy gadgets and junk, I still haven't understood. All I know is that I'm happy, you're happy, and I swear that I will do my best to be there for you every minute. I will grant your every desire, I will act like a husband to my greatest extent. Whatever you need, koibito, I will surely help."

With that, he laid her back on her mat, curled up next to her, and fell asleep while she was still wrapped in his arms.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

***Heya Peoples! This is Adi here for a quick shout-up! This is my first ever InuYasha fanfic like, ever. So please don't be too critical kayzers! Anyway, this is a post manga series, and I don't own any of the characters created by Takahashi-sensei whatsoever! Well, I hope you enjoy "Our Future Together"!***

Our Future Together: Chapter Two

InuYasha sat quietly watching with his arms folded as Kagome repeatedly picked up plants, studied them, and sat them in her basket. She examined each one, making sure she didn't pick up the wrong type of herb or accidentally picked off the essential part of it. Kaede told her all about different tonics and antidotes that certain herbs could make, and how to prepare them for teas and broths. But all that was really on her mind wasn't the healings and purifications, but rather the patient-looking hanyou who was intently keeping his eyes on her. They hadn't said many words to each other since Kagome started her studying, but she knew it was probably because InuYasha didn't want to distract her from finishing quickly.

After what seemed like forever, she finally stood up and motioned for him to follow. He stood up quickly and stretched out his arms, then folded them again and walked along her side.

"Things are going to start changing around here, aren't they?" Kagome asked brightly.

"You can count on that for sure," InuYasha said while he gave her a toothy grin.

"InuYasha, what was it like when I wasn't here?" She said looking down.

He looked around the path for a few seconds, looked down, then looked straight forward again. "Lonesome. I didn't really have anyone to talk to."

Kagome looked at him thoughtfully, "You had Miroku-sama and Sango-chan didn't you?"

He shook his head, "Not really. It wasn't long after you disappeared that Sango was expecting. From that point on, all they've really done is care for their family. I can understand that of course, and Miroku and I have gone on our own exterminating missions and such, so you can say we became closer. But really the only time I hung around with them was when I needed something to eat, or was just feeling alone."

Kagome had a saddened glint in her eyes. "InuYasha…"

She pulled his left arm out of his sleeve and grasped his large calloused hand within her soft delicate fingers. He looked down at their hands and was smiling when he pulled his head back up.

"You have me now though, right?" She said happily.

He wrapped his arm around her waist as they kept walking forward, "Of course woman, and I wouldn't have it any other way. You don't know how much I wished you were here. I'm just glad you're back."

She leaned into his embrace while still holding her basket, "I am too. You don't wanna know how many times I thought about you each day."

He chuckled. "Well, I might not know, but I'm sure it was close to a million."

She giggled and smiled up at him, "Uh-uh, not even close."

InuYasha gave her a questioning look, "A billion?"

She laughed once more, "Try again."

He lifted his free hand and scratched his head, "Uh, I dunno, a trillion?"

She then quickly kissed his chin, "Try infinity."

He gave a heartfelt smile at her and kissed her cheek, "Alright fine, infinity times?"

"Ding ding! We have a winner!" She said while trying to hold back a laughing fit.

He nuzzled her head and grabbed onto her hand once more, "Alright, if I'm the winner, what do I receive?" He said in a husky tone.

She lowered her eyelids and gave a promising grin, "You'll just have to wait until we get back from Sango-chan's to get it."

He groaned and sighed, "Oh yah, I forgot we were having dinner with them."

"Well, we've done nothing but sit all day and look at plants, so I figured we could enjoy some company." She said while pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

InuYasha moved closer to her, "Ay, the only company _I_ want is you koibito."

She giggled, "Of course, but I want to catch up with Sango-chan too, InuYasha. After all, it gave me a heart attack enough to see them with three kids already."

He rolled his eyes, "Trust me, it wears off. The first time they pull your hair is when you throw in the towel."

She laughed again.

Later that evening, they were all sitting around the small fire pit within the house's walls. The twins were sleeping soundly along with their tiny brother on a mat not too far from where the adults sat, and through the heavy air, the four friends reconciled their memories from where they had left off.

"So, you say you were going to offer taking over your shrine?" Miroku said with a thoughtful look.

Kagome gave a slight nod. "Yup, but I was still hesitant. I didn't know if that was really what I wanted in life. Besides, I was still waiting for the well to reopen."

Sango sat her bowl of rice she was working on down in front of her, "Well, we're happy that you're back Kagome-chan. We all missed you; it felt as if there was an empty gap in our lives."

"A gap that even five hundred years couldn't fill." InuYasha said solemnly.

Kagome leaned into his shoulder and smiled. "Has that gap finally been refilled?"

He looked down at her with a ghost of a smile touching his lips, "Of course."

She looked back up to Sango and Miroku, who were smiling uncontrollably. "Sango-chan, do you think that you might be able to teach me how to cook? I'm not very good over an open fire. Rather, I'm not very good over anything." She said with a sarcastic grin.

Sango nodded, "Of course, Kagome-chan. I can teach you during lunch tomorrow, if that's okay."

"Yes, that's perfect," Kagome said with a nod. "So Sango-chan, what is it like to be a mother? I'm sure you have your hands and feet full."

Sango laughed and pulled her hair back. "Yes, I agree it has its complications, but all together, it's absolutely perfect. Waking up every morning and having them ask you for something, you feel like you're the ruler of your land. And when they're sad and crying, you comfort them with sweets and treats. It's wonderful, I assure you. Why just a week ago, Akemi made me a mud pie just because she was thankful. It made me about as happy as a cicada bug in summertime."

Kagome looked over to where the young children slept soundly. "Which one is Akemi again?" She asked.

"The one on the right, she's always dressed in blue, while Chouko is always in red. That's how we mainly can tell them apart." Sango said while she chuckled.

"And Naoki is our son. Although for some reason he hasn't taken a liking to me much yet. Not like my girls did anyway when they were first born." Miroku said with a sigh.

Sango nudged him in the shoulder, "Possibly because he knew you were a flirt from the start and didn't want to take after you."

Miroku shrugged. "Well, I guess the family traditions will be carried on by the twins from how they act."

Sango got a flustered look in her eyes. "You haven't been teaching them about being a pervert I hope, there's no way I'd let them act like that."

Miroku waved his hand about. "Now, now, my dear Sango, I was just stating that in every generation of my family, there is a flirt to be found. In our case, I suppose there are two."

Sango didn't look very pleased about that theory. Kagome grinned and nudged InuYasha. He looked at her tiredly and yawned. She got the hint and got the attention back from Sango.

"I think we ought to leave now, Sango-chan. It's been a long day for us. Thank you for the wonderful dinner." She stated while she and InuYasha stood up.

Sango nodded and walked over to hug her friend. "You're very welcome, Kagome-chan. Remember, be here for your lesson tomorrow at lunch, okay?"

Kagome agreed happily. Then she and InuYasha started to head outside.

"Wait, Kagome-sama." Miroku said from behind.

Kagome turned around to see the monk urging her back inside.

"We would like to talk with you privately for a minute or so." He said with a smile.

Kagome looked to InuYasha, who nodded his head forward as to say, "Go ahead." She then walked back into the house, and Miroku closed the mat that covered the door. Sango was still standing up, and quietly began to talk.

"Please be kind with InuYasha, Kagome-chan. I know things are different with you two now, but I still remember all the times you two fought with each other. He missed you deeply though he probably won't admit to it much. He hardly slept, hardly talked, and hardly ate at all. Most of the time we caught him staring into space or kneeling by the well. In fact, Shippou-chan told us he visited it every three days to see if you would return. Sometimes he would be standing next to Goshinboku as well, just murmuring your name over and over. We felt so sorry for him, and tried to invite him into our home, but he resisted. I think it was because without you, he didn't feel worthy or completed enough."

Kagome hadn't noticed it, but tears were streaming down her cheeks. She caught sight of them, and gently wiped them off with her sleeve. _All this time,_ She thought, _he was in more pain than I? He needed me all along. Without me, he was lost. Just like, he was before Kikyou._

"Kagome-chan? Are you alright?" Sango asked while holding out her arms.

Kagome walked into Sango's embrace. "All this time, I thought I was hurting more. I thought I missed him more. But I was dead wrong. I promise to always be by his side, no matter what." She said while her lip quivered.

"It's alright Kagome-sama, you're here now, and that's all that matters." Miroku said with a comforting grin.

Kagome gave a re-assuring nod. "Yes, it is all that matters." She opened her face to a gleaming grin. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

With that, she skipped out the door.

InuYasha was waiting by a tree outside, his arms folded as usual. He looked up as soon as he saw her, and joined her side as they began to walk home.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said quietly as she stopped suddenly.

"Yeah?" InuYasha looked down to her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, intensifying the embrace. They stood that way for a moment, until they finally broke for air. InuYasha then picked her up in his arms bridal-style, and began to walk towards the old house on the hill.

"Remember that prize I was offering to you earlier today?" Kagome said as she twirled a piece of his shimmering silver hair.

"Uh-huh" He said while he nuzzled her neck.

"Do you think it's time I awarded it to you?" She said in a wanting voice.

InuYasha began to quicken his pace. "Well, referee, I'd say I'm more than ready to accept."

And with a slight giggle from Kagome, he led them inside the house.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

***DISCLAIMER!* I do not own any of the characters in this story made my Rumiko Takahashi! Thank you and enjoy! ~ (O^v^O)**

Our Future Together – Chapter Three

The sun gracefully peaked through the open window in the very small house and danced its way towards the area where a miko and her hanyou lay. As it filled the room with a pool of gleaming light, the shadows of the night time hid away, going to rest till the evening. Kagome fluttered her eyelids open, and stretched out her body with a quiet yawn. She turned over to her right to see two giant amber orbs staring into her delicate blue ones. She gave a small smile, and reached her hand out to stroke his cheek. He gently took hold of it in his grasp, and brushed his lips against the backs of her soft fingers. She giggled lightly, and cuddled up closer to his chest.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." She said with another tiny yawn.

InuYasha tucked her head underneath his chin, and buried his nose in her sweet fragrant hair.

"Whatever you wish, I'll grant." InuYasha said while he took in her scent.

She smiled up at him and nuzzled her nose against his neck. "I do wish, but sadly I told Sango-chan I was going to learn how to cook today, remember?"

"Keh it's only dawn, woman. Besides, I'm not ready for our dear friends to take over you just yet. I've only started." He said as he looked down to her. A wanting mist started to blanket his eyes.

Kagome started to trace designs on his chest. She was surprised at how muscular he was. And as of that she knew she was officially protected for life.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they're already getting ready for breakfast, so if you're hungry, maybe we could join them." Kagome said lazily.

InuYasha laid his forehead against hers. "The only thing I'm hungry for is you, idiot."

Kagome gently pushed him a little back and smiled questioningly, "Wasn't last night enough?" She asked.

He pulled her back into his embrace and cupped the back of her head. "Ay, woman, one night can never be enough. I'll always want you for myself, because I'm selfish like that." He grinned sheepishly.

Kagome kissed him lightly on his forehead and slowly slipped herself out of his arms. She then stood up and stretched out the rest of her body while walking towards the window. With a slight grunt, InuYasha stood up as well and started to pout. Kagome gave him a sarcastic look, and then began to gaze out of the tiny opening. The sun was slightly over the hills of their small village, and she watched as the men and women hustled out of their homes, ready for a day of plantation and harvest. InuYasha joined her side, and gave a "Keh" to the sight before them.

"You got up to watch people going to work?" He said with his eyes narrowed.

Kagome chuckled. "No, InuYasha. I got up because it's time to get up. Besides, I still need to see Kaede Baaba-chan before we head over to Sango-chan's. I promised her that I would bring her some of the extra herbs I picked so she could store them."

InuYasha had a displeased look in his eyes. "Kagome, when is it ever going to be just me and you? For crying out loud all you've done since you've been here is work."

Kagome looked at him with a smile. She took hold of his hands and swayed their arms left and right as if they were little kids.

"InuYasha, what would happen if I got sick?" She asked.

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "You'd be aching and lay down all day, probably coughing and running a fever. Why?"

"Okay, what would happen if you wanted to eat something?"

He narrowed his eyes with a slight frown. "What are you getting at woman?"

"You would want me to cook something for you, right?" She asked.

He looked around swiftly. "Why are you asking me?"

She looked at him with her eyes softened. "InuYasha, I'm doing these things to prepare us for life. I need to learn how to cook, how to heal, and to clean as well. If something happens to one of us, or there's a mess in the house, I would probably be first to know right? I'm doing this for us, therefore we won't have to worry about having burned food for the rest of our lives. It's just the first step, I promise."

He gave his toothy grin to her and chuckled. "Yah, I guess you're right. I guess I've just been so glad you're back that I didn't really think ahead."

She pecked his lips softly. "Who can blame you? Things have changed so suddenly."

InuYasha sighed. "Yah, they have. Hurry up and get dressed. I'll take you down to Kaede's and then we can head to Miroku and Sango's."

Kagome happily nodded.

****LATER****

"Alright Kagome-chan, now make sure you don't add too much water to the pot, or else the rice will become soggy and un-edible."

Sango patiently held the pot of rice in her arms while Kagome pumped in water from the family's well. After a few minutes, Sango motioned for her to stop, and the two returned into the house.

"Now, after washing the rice and once the sediment from it has risen to the top, make sure to wash it out. You can do this by using a bowl, or simply damming the rice with something while straining out the dirt. Then, add the rice and the remaining water to the cooking pot, and place it over the fire. It should take maybe twenty minutes for the rice to become fluffy. Then simply strain out any excess water, okay?"

Kagome felt as if she were smarter than any genius in her own time. "I have learned a traditional way to cooking rice besides using a cooker!" She gleamed.

InuYasha and Miroku sat patiently outside while the women inside laughed and learned from each other. They silently watched as Akemi and Chouko ran about the landscape chasing sparrows from the ground and watching them lift to the air.

"So my good man, have you and Kagome had marriage preparations yet?" Miroku asked with a grin.

InuYasha yawned loudly. "Kagome mentioned something about it, but I don't want anything too expensive. She said she'd be happy with just a simple ceremony. And I'd probably agree. Besides, I can already see the village throwing a fit with fire over a miko and a hanyou sharing vows as it is."

Miroku laughed. "Yes I suppose that not all will agree on the decision. But they haven't been the ones to get to know you the past four years, my friend. I'm sure they'll understand somehow. Even, if it takes them a lifetime."

InuYasha gazed upon the trees and the sky ahead from where he sat. "Will you two support out decisions?"

Miroku patted his friend's back with confidence. "Yes InuYasha. I can assure you that we will always take your side with your affairs. After all, we've been business partners for the last three years now, so what would I do without my most trusted demon exterminator? I have a family to feed after all."

InuYasha looked at him with drooping eyes. "Miroku, you greedy bastard."

Miroku smiled brightly. "Hehe, I do what I can." He chuckled.

Akemi ran up to where the two men sat and started to dance about. "Chichi! Chichi! Did you see? Birdie ate from my hand!" She giggled.

Miroku scooped the young toddler into his arms. "Yes Akemi, I did see. And from what I understand is that my little beauty has a soft spot for nature."

Chouko followed her sister's trail but instead stopped in front of InuYasha. "Inu-oji! Can you catch birdie for me? I want birdie to be friend."

InuYasha ruffled the girl's hair. "Sorry Chouko, but I don't think birdie wants to be cooped up. Birdie probably has a family to take care of, just like your greedy dad over here." He said while he nudged his head towards Miroku.

Chouko got a saddened look in her eyes. "Oh, maybe that was why birdie wanted to land, because he wanted to get food for babies and mama. But we chased him away. Now I feel sad."

Miroku lifted her into his lap right next to Akemi. "Oh, if he's determined enough Chouko, I'm sure he'll be back. Why look! They're all starting to return as it is!" Miroku said as he pointed towards the yard.

Akemi and Chouko laughed and clapped. "Yay! Birdie daddy!" They cried in unison.

After another few minutes or so, Sango stepped out onto the wooden porch. "Hey guys, lunch is officially prepared! Come and get it while it's still warm!"

Akemi and Chouko crawled off their father's lap and quickly skipped inside. Miroku began to follow when InuYasha called out to him.

"Miroku, can I talk to ya?" He asked.

Miroku turned around and smiled. "Of course, anything my friend."

InuYasha twitched his ear nervously. "Miroku, from your experience with Sango, and your opinion of course, do you think, that Kagome will want….kids?"

Miroku nodded as if assured. "Most women like Sango and Kagome-sama are determined to have a perfect family life. And from how Kagome gazes as our children, I can assume she'll want her own."

InuYasha sighed. "It's not that I have a problem with it, I'd be more than happy to start a family. It's just, if they look like me…"

Miroku gave an understanding look. "You're afraid they'll have to suffer what you did in your childhood?"

InuYasha nodded. "Not just childhood, all their life. If people hadn't known that I was a demon slayer in these parts, they'd still shun me and treat me like a pest."

Miroku gave his friend a comforting smile. "Don't worry InuYasha, I'm sure that things will play out for you and Kagome-sama like they always have. You'll just have to wait and see for yourself. As they say, only time can tell our destinies and dreams. So we'll just have to wait, correct?"

InuYasha lowered his head. "Yah, I guess." He said as he sighed.

Kagome pranced out of the house, giggling. "C'mon InuYasha and Miroku-sama! If you don't hurry your food will spoil! I made it especially for you guys! I call it my 'First Feudal Feast'!" She happily called to them.

"Well, that's our call, InuYasha. Now let's say we go inside and have a nice lunch with our beautiful women?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha smiled and nodded. "Yah, just lead the way you greedy monk."

Miroku chuckled lightly, and the two men went inside to join their maidens for a personal feast.

End of Chapter Three


End file.
